Super Sailor Moon
How Super Sailor Moon joined the Tourney The meta-series introduces Usagi Tsukino as a schoolgirl living in 20th-century Tokyo. It initially depicts her as a well-intentioned, but underachieving crybaby who prefers the life of a normal teenage Earth girl. Nevertheless, she continues to fight the evils of her past life and protects the Earth with the Silver Crystal, as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, which provides for most of the conflict within both the manga and the anime. Her journey begins as she's running to school when she sees some neighborhood kids abusing a cat and rescues it (in the manga she accidentally steps on the cat, and trips over it; in the live-action, the cat falls from the sky onto her head). Later, the cat comes into her room and reveals herself as a talking cat named Luna, who serves as the mentor archetype for Sailor Moon. Luna gives Usagi a magical brooch, which helps her transform into Sailor Moon (the "Soldier of Love and Justice"), and tells her that she is a Sailor Soldier who must fight for peace. She also tells her that she must find the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, as well as their princess. Though at first Usagi is portrayed as a "reluctant heroine" (in the anime she often is rescued by Tuxedo Mask) as time goes on her character grows more confident and mature. However, she still has her crybaby moments late into the meta-series. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Super Sailor Moon: *Play 3445 Versus Mode matches. *Using Sailor Moon, finish Classic Mode on Hard difficulty or higher Players can avoid clashing Super Sailor Moon by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 625 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Super Sailor Moon at Honnoji. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Super Sailor Moon, a new and improved variation of Sailor Moon." She will be seen right of Olcadan, left of Sagat, above Chris, and below Jody Summer. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her side to the camera and her facing it with her legs spread. After the announcer calls her name Super Sailor Moon does a fighting pose and the camera zooms saying "For the sake of the Moon, I SHALL punish you!" Special Attacks Moon Tiara Magic (Neutral) Super Sailor Moon takes her tiara and turns it to energy, then swings it at her opponent. A replacement tiara then automatically appears after Super Sailor Moon is done or if she is hit. Moon Stardust (Side) Super Sailor Moon throws her wand down, sending a stream of stardust forward. If it hits, the opponent is blinded for 7 seconds. Moon Cyclone Kick (Up) Super Sailor Moon flies into the air while doing three spin kicks. Moon Blast (Down) Super Sailor Moon discharges her wand and causes an energy explosion near her. Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (Hyper Smash) Super Sailor Moon takes the Moon Spiral Heart Rod saying "It's over!" as she twirls it, then spins around and lets out the same energy hearts as the Moon Spiral Heart Attack but with a much stronger attack power. Moon Gorgeous Meditation (Final Smash) Super Sailor Moon takes out the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand saying "Now to end this!" then she moves the wand ack before shooting a medium sized ball out of the wand at her opponent. If it hits, the opponent contorts in violent pain (much like the Hokuto Shinken techniques), before epxloding. If villains (such as Joker or Azazel) are hit, they would beg for their lives, with his/her Star KO scream, before exploding. Victory Animations #Super Sailor Moon spins the Moon Spiral Heart Rod before saying "And that's how you handle a battle!" #*Super Sailor Moon spins the Moon Spiral Heart Rod before saying "Let's put you back in your cage." (Machamp victories only) #*Super Sailor Moon spins the Moon Spiral Heart Rod before saying "Why not trying to become a Sailor Scout?" (Gabi victories only) #Super Sailor Moon punches forward before swiping some hair and says "That was pretty fun." #*Super Sailor Moon punches forward before swiping some hair and says "If you were the sixth Sailor Scout, anything's possible." (Alisa victories only) #*Super Sailor Moon punches forward before swiping some hair and says "Demon King Nobunaga, I have won for the sake of peace!" (Nobunaga victories only) #*Super Sailor Moon punches forward before swiping some hair and says "That takes care of the corruption!" (Heihachi victories only) #*Super Sailor Moon punches forward before swiping some hair and says "If dark forces come, call me, Rogers." (Mr. Rogers victories only) #Super Sailor Moon puts her hands on her hips saying "With great power also comes great responsibiltiy." #*Super Sailor Moon puts her hands on her hips saying "You should do a REAL story on my heroics!" (Pinky D.D. victories only) On-Screen Appearance Usagi (Serena in English versions) transforms into Sailor Moon then she says "I am not Sailor Moon, I am Super Sailor Moon!". Special Quotes You thought I was a crybaby? Not anymore! (When fighting Nobunaga) *My dad's just a business man. (When fighting Alisa) *Your rampage ends now! (When fighting Machamp) *If you I shouldn't friendly fire, thanks. (When fighting Gabi) *For the people who want a peaceful Mishima Zaibatsu, I shall punish you! (When fighting Heihachi) *Then let's play! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *Kazuya, you low hearted monster, I shall exorcise the devils inside you! (When fighting Kazuya) *I slept for years, until I was awoken by Sailor Moon! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *It's a risky gamble. (When fighting Peg) *Would you allow me to fight it? (When fighting Barney D.) *What you seek is not here. (When fighting Sophitia) *Yes and no, there's still rodeo shows that involve cowboys. (When fighting R. Biggle) *Try and put pressure on your arms. (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *A peaceful life for everyone on the planet. (When fighting Jin) *You seem to forget even your axe cannot break me. (When fighting Astaroth) *You'll be deactivated if this keeps up. (When fighting Bot) *Did you suddenly drink poison?! (When fighting Stephanie) *You're home and mine should be happy. (When fighting Sportacus) *Should that specimen be in anyone's hands, we will be brought great danger. (When fighting Nina) *No, not in a garbage can. (When fighting Margo) *I've seen that shampoo before, and one time I smelled a rat. (When fighting Edith) *And the angels shall help you at the last minute. (When fighting Anny) *Yes and no, you could be exhausted. (When fighting June R.) *Is it a shrine to my friends? (When fighting Tinkerputt) *My powers are love defined, and I am the powered form of Sailor Moon. (When fighting Madeline) *May the gods witness this day. (When fighting Darby) *The average man may or may not be able to withstand the pressure. (When fighting Anne) *Yes, test your might. (When fighting Ms. Diana) *In this time, the rainbow will stop the fighting. (When fighting Maggie) *Sounds like dropping a rock in a river, and disappearing from eyesight. (When fighting Noddy) *Then let's all sit down and have circle time. (When fighting Sofia) *Next time, come to me for guidance. (When fighting Betty) *It is YOU who shall be punished. (When fighting Ellen) *Michaelangelo's work was loved, not laughed at. (When fighting Edgar) *So, you say you're a tyrannosaurus rex? You're wrong. (When fighting Kai-Lan) *Yes and no, the gangs may not have calmed down on arrival. (When fighting B. Biggle) *Wings could outwit jumpers. (When fighting Bloopy) *Let's discuss the horrors of war. (When fighting Snook) *I suggest you pray to Buddha. (When fighting Red Proton) *I waited and watched for potential threats to Earth. (When fighting Mr. Rogers) *Not only are you slacking, you are not being more responsible. (When fighting Sabrina) *My people, my subjects, are my family, my walls, my castle. (When fighting Kristen) *Now you could become sentient soon. (When fighting Jenny) *They must be exorcised. (When fighting Shelby) *In the name of gods and goddesses, prepare to face your punishment for such slander! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *You seem to have left a weapon at home. (When fighting Tasha D.) *Good job, now let's see the results. (When fighting Misery) *Ah, a cult based for me. (When fighting Sophia XL) *Do you need guidance to your destiny? (When fighting Olivia) *Yes, lighten the weight. (When fighting Sonya) *Let's add a garden. (When fighting Emily) *Try to calm it down. (When fighting Adam II) *Neutronium, must be a protective metal around it. (When fighting Clarissa) *In the New Moon Kingdom, I rule with a very caring family. (When fighting Earl) *I would need to relax with some Nintendo Dream magazine once in a while. (When fighting Hess) *Let me show you some of Matt Monro afterword. (When fighting Brawl Japan) *Protect and serve, fair officer. (When fighting Angela) *A new Cossack dance song. (When fighting Kiki) *It spells disaster for all. (When fighting Milli) *Let me lift them into the air with my wings. (When fighting Casey) *Yes, the tengu mask is always effective. (When fighting Punky) *Yes and no, my cooks tend to bicker a lot. (When fighting Pee-wee) *Yes, I shall place a tracking device on the kite. (When fighting Jeannie) Trivia *Super Sailor Moon has the same voice actress in all languages as her normal self. *Super Sailor Moon, WordGirl, Pileated Snagret, and Ms. Sweety have the same Japanese voice actress. *Super Sailor Moon, Jewel Sparkles, Berry Jars N Jam, Valerie Frizzle, Artemis, Ninki, Amaterasu, Prince Mush, Vanessa Incredible, and Cara Delizia have the same French voice actress. *Super Sailor Moon, Wimzie, Linka, the Wheelie Scooter, and Little Bo Peep have the same German voice actress. *Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Heracross, and Sawk have the same Arabic voice actress. *Super Sailor Moon and Ash Ketchum have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Super Sailor Moon is the first unlockable Sailor Scout in Tourney 1. *Despite being known as "Super Sailor Moon" ingame, the announcer calls her name as "Super Moon!" *The default and second rivals of Super Sailor Moon are Machamp and Raoh, respectively. In Tourney 2, she gets a second rival otherwise known as Hisahide Matsunaga. Category:Female characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes